


Somebody's the Favorite

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akashi-kun, I'm pretty sure you're doing this on purpose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's the Favorite

For the entire lunch, Akashi could tell Midorima was waiting to tell him something. He clearly thought he was being sly as he glanced at Akashi and then away at someone else as if he were trying to confirm something. Finally, after Kise left his side to get a drink, Midorima got up to finally embracing the issue. 

“You really need to stop spoiling him, Akashi.” 

Akashi raises a brow, “ _Oh_?” 

Midorima’s accusation draws the entire group to look away from Akashi. Ah, so they all thought that way. Aomine, with no shame however, looks directly at Akashi. “Oi, Midorima, are we talking ‘bout Akashi spoiling the shit out of Kise ‘cause yeah, that’s true.” 

He stares at the both who are questioning him, “I’m not sure what you mean. He is just a past teammate.” 

Aomine snorts, “I’m your past teammate too, but I don’t see you smothering the shit outta me and sucking my dick.” 

There’s an awkward shuffle that goes through the group as they all look around. Midorima simply looks perturbed by Akashi’s actions. Aomine looks irritated and Momoi looks like she’s about to punch him for being so invasive. Kuroko is ignoring the situation, but he looks like he agrees with Aomine. Murasakibara could care less about the drama Aomine always causes. 

He definitely missed his team.

“Do you want me to?” 

He can clearly see the conflict in Aomine’s eyes of saying yes and to fight him but then having to deal with the aftermath or saying no and letting Akashi win easily. However, Aomine does not get the chance. Kise comes back with a smirk on his face and no drink. 

Akashi rolls his eyes, figures he would listen in. 

He sits next to Akashi and pulls him onto his lap in one swift movement. Akashi lets a small smile play on his lips, but continues eating his lunch as if nothing had happened. Midorima looks thoroughly flustered, and Aomine just looks mostly interested and a bit weirded out. 

“Did you know that they think I spoil you, Kise?” Akashi asks coyly and holds up a piece for Kise to eat over his shoulder. 

Kise happily takes the piece, also loving how bothered they were making everyone. However, it doesn’t last long. “ _Akashicchi_! I don’t like bitter things,” Kise whines and hugs him closer, hiding his scrunched up face in his shoulder. 

“Too bad, I don’t like them either. Have another,” he offers one over his shoulder. 

Kise sighs but obliges and takes the bite. He whines again but doesn’t protest. 

“Fuck this,” Aomine says and gets up from the lunch and walks away. Kuroko looks in between the pair and him and sighs before following him. Midorima doesn’t say anything and just continues eating his lunch, not daring to look up. 

“Aka-chin, don’t be nasty with Kise-chin. It makes Mido-chin and Mine-chin feel left out.” 

“ _No, it doesn’t!_ ”

Akashi, however, ignores the turmoil of his previous team and instead enjoys his time with his lover.


End file.
